


No Excuses

by slash4femme



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, lots and lots of dirty rough sex. Trust me nothing sweet or nice here. Also a little angst and one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash4femme/pseuds/slash4femme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim finally calls Gibbs out on the disparity between their work and home relationships</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Excuses

**Author's Note:**

> originally written in 2009. I do not edit/change my older works, I just upload them here.

It had been a hard case, a hard couple of days for all of them. Gibbs gets home first, showers, changes clothes, tries to calm himself down so he’s not in a completely foul mood when Tim gets home. He pours himself a drink, takes into the kitchen and starts making dinner. He doesn’t think about work, doesn’t think about the case, or the sexually abused eighteen-year-old they had to arrest for murder. He doesn’t want to think about anything really. The front door slams but he doesn’t hear Tim call out and he doesn’t come into the kitchen right away. Gibbs continues chopping vegetables and waits. No one is going to be stupid enough to attack him in his own kitchen surrounded by knives and if it’s Tim he’ll come in to the kitchen eventually.

“You know what I hate?” Gibbs doesn’t look up even though Tim’s voice is quiet measured, a little too controlled, he’s not in the mood for games, not after there last case. “I hate that you will never, never treat me like a good agent, let alone the best agent. No matter how hard I work.” Gibbs still doesn’t look up but he’s taken by surprise by the raw anger in Tim’s voice. “You want to know why that is Gibbs?”

Gibbs finally looks up to find Tim just on the other side of the counter island both hands pressed against the marble surface staring at him. Tim’s still dressed for work except that his cuffs are undone and his sleeves are rolled up and he’s giving Gibbs a look of pure furry Gibbs has never seen at work before. “Because of Tony.” Tim leans forward as he says it his voice having become low again. “Because Tony will always be better, even when he’s not. Because when you leave Tony will always been in charge, and Tony’s always the one you call, the one you think of as your next in line and it doesn’t matter how good the rest of us are does it? Because this isn’t about how good you are at the job or how well you can adept to the new technology and new laws and new regulations.”

They stare at each other in silence for a long minute and if they were at work Gibbs would have already stopped this. They’re not at work though, and Tim has a look in his eyes that tell Gibbs that if he stopped this, if he puts his foot down or yells or doesn’t take this seriously Tim is going to turn around and walk right back out that door and he might not come back.

“I am not a probie any more Gibbs. I haven’t been for years. When I was reassigned away from you I had my own team. Maybe not a field team but I was the boss because I’m good at what I do, I’m very good, and I stay on your team because it’s my family, because you’re the best, because I’m in love with you. But I am not a child, and I am not a newbie and I am one of the best agents you have.” Tim’s voice is soft and measured but each word comes out like a weapon, and Gibbs doesn’t finch but his knuckles are white around the handle of the knife. “I am just as good an agent as Tony.” Tim says very softly walking around the counter island and taking the knife out of Gibbs’ hand, putting it down on the counter. “Tony’s so obsessed with being you that he’s stalled out, and in five years, two years, a year I will be a better agent then he is.” Tim is so close Gibbs can feel his breath on Gibbs’ face and Gibbs’ finally moves.

“Tim.” He says softly, trying to get the situation under control again. He takes a step back and Tim reaches forward and grabs his wrist hard.

“But you won’t treat me like I’m a better agent will you?” Tim’s voice is dangerous again, “And sometimes I wonder if it’s vanity because Tony tries so hard to be just like you, or if it’s because you really should be fucking him instead of me.”  
Gibbs jerks his hand away from Tim fast and shoves the slightly bigger man back hard. “Don’t.” He says trying, trying to keep his temper under control before this turns even uglier then it already is. “Don’t you dare.”

Tim leans against the counter island. “I love you.” Tim says simply, “but I’ve never done anything in my life I am as proud of as being a NCIS agent.”

They stare at each other, and suddenly Tim lunges forward and grabs Gibbs’ shirt yanking him forward and kissing him hard. The kiss is not gentle it’s wet, mess, Tim’s whole body pressing so hard against Gibbs’ that Gibbs has to fumble behind him for the counter to keep from falling. Tim’s tongue sweeps into Gibbs’ mouth and Gibbs can’t help but moan before Tim pulls back slightly and bites at Gibbs’ lips so hard that Gibbs’ tastes blood.

They pull back both panting and Tim’s hands are still knotted in the front of Gibbs’ shirt holding him pressed against Tim’s body and Gibbs wipes one hand across his mouth, licks his lips and tastes blood again. “I should have been the one to interrogate the mother. I arrested her, it was my right, but you gave it to Tony.” Tim growls inches from Gibbs’ face, kisses him again and Gibbs’ hands are around Tim’s body then, grabbing at the back of Tim’s suit jacket, crushing too expensive cloth before trailing down Tim’s back to grab hold of Tim’s ass. Tim growls again into Gibbs’ mouth. Gibbs takes several steps back and Tim follows, crushing Gibbs against the edge of the kitchen table. He breaks away from kissing the older man long enough to grab the tablecloth yanking hard, pulling it and everything on the table off onto the floor. There is a crack and Gibbs is pretty sure several things smash but he’s not really concentrating on that. Tim scrapes his teeth across Gibbs’ Adam’s Apple, and Gibbs grinds against him, hands still firmly on Tim’s round ass.Tim’s hands come around Gibbs’ waist and he lifts him up and onto the table.

“Lift up.” Tim says and Gibbs lifts his hips as Tim claws his built open and yanks down Gibbs’ pants.

“Hurry up, Goddamn it.” Gibbs grits out and Tim leans forward and kisses him again on the lips hard. Gibbs runs his hands over Tim’s hair feeling the way it prickles against his hands, reminding himself to tell Tim again how much he loves Tim’s new hair cut, how much better it looks short then long. Tim mouths his way, wet and sloppy down Gibbs’ neck and then pulls the bottom of his t-shirt up far enough to kiss his belly before Tim is taking Gibbs’ erection into his mouth half doubled over to do it. Gibbs groan and shuts his eyes and then opens them again with a growl when only after two or so suck Tim pulls away. Tim twists around to grab a bottle off the counter island, and Tim’s hand is hard, biting marks into Gibbs’ hip as Tim pushes at Gibbs forcing his hips up off the table and Gibbs scoots closer to the edge of the table. Then two of Tim’s fingers are inside of him without any warning at all, and they’re slick but it’s too much too soon, too fast and Gibbs’ whole body arches back with the pleasure-pain that’s a little more pain then he’s used to especially with Tim. Tim twists his fingers hard, and Gibbs’ bites his lip and rocks his hips back and forth trying to adjust. Not that he’s really given the chance because Tim’s fingers are suddenly out of him and Tim rips open his own belt buckle and slicks himself up and Gibbs squeezes his eyes shut and concentrates on breathing, and Godit’s a good thing he trust Tim with his life. Tim pushes into him and then pauses for a minute and Gibbs gasps and groans and claws at the table as Tim keeps going without stopping this time. Tim only stops when he’s all the way in and his eyes lock with Gibbs’ and Gibbs clenches his teeth.

“I thought I told you to hurry up?” Gibbs manages to grit out and watches Tim’s eyes narrow before Tim starts to move.

The first thrust pushes him back against the table and the second actually pushes him along the table and Gibbs’ hands clench around either edge of the tabletop bracing himself and he lets his eyes close, his head drop back and just feels it. It isn’t sweet and it isn’t nice and Tim is still severely pissed off at him, Gibbs can tell by the way that Tim only hits his prostate by accident every once in a while and Tim is usually careful, usually a considerate lover, but tonight isn’t about love. This is about Tim’s frustration and Tim’s anger and all the ways Gibbs has let Tim down. There is something powerful about this though for Gibbs, about letting go of everything. Gibbs just lets go, and lets Tim pound him in into the tabletop, and it’s all right he tells himself over and over it’s going to be all right. One of Tim’s hands rakes across his chest, grope up to push two fingers into Gibbs mouth, and Gibbs’ kisses their tips and then sucks hard and Tim groans and comes deep inside of Gibbs and Gibbs can’t help but gasp.

Tim pulls back finally, causing Gibbs to make a small involuntary noise. Tim’s arms circle around Gibbs’ waist, pull him off of the table onto Tim as they both collapse back onto the floor and even though just about every part of Gibbs’ body hurts he still has to wince at the sound Tim makes hitting the tile floor, protecting Gibbs’ body from the fall with his own. Tim rolls them both over so Gibbs is lying back on the kitchen floor in the pool of oil Tim spilled, while trying to use it as lubricant, not that Gibbs cares. He’s still painfully hard and it feels like he’s been hard for hours and Tim pulls Gibbs’ pants all the way off, then settles between Gibbs legs. Tim kisses his thighs, licks at the creases where thigh meets body, gently carts his fingers through the dark hair around Gibbs’ cock and then takes him into Tim’s mouth.Tim is pulling out every trick he knows Gibbs likes and Gibbs screws his eyes shut as Tim lightly licks around the tip and then sucks him down as far as he can. He hums deep in his throat and Gibbs groans puts one hand on the back of Tim’s head and Tim laughs causing Gibbs to gasp and arch up. Tim holds him down onto the floor with one large hand and fondles Gibbs’ balls lightly with the other and it’s too much stimulation, and Gibbs’ grits his teeth and comes hard. Tim swallows with an ease he certainly did not have three years ago at the beginning of this relationship and then crawls along the floor and kisses Gibbs softly on the lips.

“It’s a good thing I love you.” Gibbs feels boneless and he hurts everywhere but right now he feels too good from is orgasm to care.

“Then you can damn well act like it when we’re at work.” Tim gently lifts Gibbs into a semi-sitting position and Gibbs leans against Tim’s chest. “Come on,” Tim says more softly and wraps his arms around Gibbs before hauling them both into a standing position. “You need a hot shower.”

“I can handle it.” Gibbs doesn’t try to stop Tim from supporting him through the house, still completely naked and into the bathroom.

“I’m sure you can.” Tim tells him sweetly and turns on the hot water.

Gibbs leans against the sink and tries not to think about the way he’s going to feel tomorrow. “I know you’re a good agent Tim.” He says softly closing his eyes and hears Tim sigh.

“Don’t,” Tim says just as softly, “I really don’t want to get mad at you again, so just don’t.”

_If it’s any conciliation, you’re the best agent I ever trained and I thought that long before we started sleeping together,_ Gibbs things, but he doesn’t say it. Because telling Tim that would mean telling him that Gibbs plays down Tim’s talents out of fear. Because telling Tim that would mean admitting that Gibbs takes the cowards way out and keeps Tim behind a desk and out of the line of fire as much as he can. It will mean explaining that in Gibbs’ mind best field agent means a father-son relationship he’s never had and never wanted with Tim. Gibbs puts his hand against his forehead suddenly feeling very old because there is only one way Gibbs knows how to do this and Tim is a walking, talking, brilliant, beautiful example of how much the game as changed.

“Hey.” Tim’s arms are around Gibbs’ shoulders pulling him close against the younger man’s chest. “Hey, it’s ok. I’m not really mad anymore Jethro, it’ll be ok, we’ll take a shower and eat dinner and go to bed, and it’ll be all right.”

Gibbs only shakes his head against Tim’s chest and lets the younger man guide him underneath the hot water.

        

  



End file.
